1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to masonry equipment and more specifically it relates to a masonry tool for a concrete block wall.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art the task of joining concrete blocks with conventional materials by a person involved in the construction process is unaware that the work is being carried out in practical and uncomfortable way. The reasons listed are as follows:
1. The person must put the concrete block in an upright position to apply mortar to each end. PA1 2. The person has to carry the concrete block to a wall that's being made with great caution, until such time as he locates it in a preliminary position. PA1 Once it is situated in the preliminary position the person must hit the concrete block with a hammer to get it to start to move into a correct position. The problem is that because of all this movement trying to find the corresponding alignments, both vertical and horizontal, the mortar would fall. PA1 Carrying a concrete block of eight, ten or twelve inches with applied mortar at its ends and getting that concrete block into its position is very difficult, due to the fact that a wall ascends. A scaffold is generally used, which furnishes very little balance the higher you go. PA1 3. In order for two concrete blocks to be joined one end to the other and remain solid, there must be a process of bonding at the precise moment in which both concrete blocks are being joined. It is only at this moment and during the process of bonding that a compacted joint can be accomplished. The prior art used cannot accomplish this bonding for compactness, because the mortar placed on the two ends of the concrete block will not remain there at the end of the process. In order for the mortar to remain on the ends, it must be prepared correctly. If the mortar is hard there can be no bonding, because the concrete block is itself dry due to its own characteristics. If on the other hand you wet the concrete block, then the mortar will spill and will complicate the required finished work.
Numerous masonry equipment have been provided in prior art that are adapted to be utilized in building concrete block walls, foundations and the like. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.